T
by Earl Annex
Summary: Q and q are betting again. This time, however, q has to take an apprentice. Meanwhile in 1991, at St. John's Orphanage, a witch and a wizard prepare for Hogwarts. Oh, and the Warlock is in the neighborhood.


T

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek: TNG, Stargate SG-1 and Harry Potter belong to their own respective creators. I'm just playing in the sandbox. References to Discworld (Terry Pratchett) may or may not apperar.

**Warnings: **Manipulative!Dumbledore. Alive!TomRiddleSenior. Girl!Harry. NotYetActivated!IsisClone.

**A/N:** An old story, with some added elements, that I found on my hard drive. Enjoy!

P.S. Should I continue this? Feedback please!

**Prologue**

„You lost."

„By _two seconds_!"

„You still lost."

„And now what are you making me to do? Polish shoes?"

„Remember Hogwarts? More importantly, Voldylocks?"

„So, what will I do with him?"

„Him? Nothing. By the way, he killed his own father, you know."

„Why do I get the irritating feeling that I'm not going to like it? What about him?"

„Son, I believe it is time you had an apprentice in prankstermanship. Normally, it lasts 45 years, so…"

„I knew I was not going to like it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore was, as he liked to call himself, a genius. He held many high positions in the Wizarding World. He was the Lord of the Light and worked for the Greater Good. But, beneath the grandfatherly figure everyone respected, listened and even looked up to, he was still a devious and manipulative old coot. He also had a craving for Lemon Drops. Currently, he was eating them and looking extremely peased with himself. Mary Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived was starting school this year. Voldemort had been hiding for ten years now in Albania. There was even a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Severus wasn't even complaining that much. All was well – exept for the shadow that now loomed over him like a particularily malicious Dementor. He looked up and saw a hooded figure in dark robes that looked like a particularily malicious Dementor. His wand was out in a minute and he sent a Patronus towards the figure. The Silver Phoenix just flew right through it and dissolved. He gave up and asked, „Who are you?"

That is nothing of importance.

The words seemed to go right into his brain without bothering to go through the ears first. He asked,

„What are you?"

That is also nothing of importance.

„What are you doing here?"

We don't trust you, Albus. We are deeply unhappy with you.

„I demand you leave at once!"

You are in no position to make demands.

„Leave or I attack!"

You cannot harm us.

„Who is this 'us'?"

That is nothing of importance.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is getting me nowhere,_ he thought.

„Fine," he snapped, „What do you want?"

We wish to give you a warning.

„What warning?" he growled, now quite annoyed.

There is a new name in the Magical Record.

Surprised, he asked, „What name?"

That is for you to find out.

„And _that_'s the warning?"

No.

„Then what is?"

Do not meddle with him.

„And why is that?"

You will not like the results. He hates meddlers.

„So?"

The results will be quite unpleasant.

„Is that it?" he growled, now thoroughly annoyed.

Yes. Have a nice day, Albus Dumbledore.

The figure vanished. Albus shook his head and summoned the Magical Record, the book that recorded the births of every magical preson in Britain, while popping another lemon drop in his mouth. He flipped to the last page and choked on the lemon drop.

There were three lines next to each ohter.

_Lilian Black, 11, Room 111, 's Orphanage, London_

_Kelly Potter, 10, Cupboard-Under-The-Stairs, Privet Drive 4, Little Whining, Surrey _

_Tom Riddle,11, Room 111, St. John's Orphanage, London_

He was so shocked at the name Tom Riddle that he completely overlooked the fact Kelly Potter lived in a cupboard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLICK.

„Tom!"

„What?"

„Stop playing with the switch!"

„I'm not even _near_ the switch."

CLICK.

The lamp lit and revealed a small room with a two-floor bed and an old wardrobe. A rather handsome boy was lying on top bed, smirking. Across the room was a girl with auburn red hair and emerald green eyes.

„I don't know _how_ do you do this, Tom-" she began, but Tom cut him off.

„Magic, dear Lily, magic."

She crossed her arms on her chest. „There is _no such thing_ as magic!"

Tom threw his feet over the edge of the bed and looked straight into her eye.

„Whatever you say, my dear Queen of Logic," he said, grinning. „Just let me say 'I told you so' when I prove you wrong."

She glared back at him. „Just because you _say_ there is magic doesn't mean there _is_!"

She was still glaring at him when the water jug behind her started to rise and hovered over her head. His grin grew wider when the jug turned and emptied itself onto her head. While she was coughing and spluttering, the jug landed back to its previous position. At the same moment, the door opened and the matron strode in.

„Tom, Lily, there is someone here to see-„ she paused and took in the scene before her. She asked, „Why are you wet, Lily?"

„I-I have n-no idea," she coughed. The matroon raised her eyebrow at Tom.

„Pranking _ again_, Tom?"

Tom looked at her with the most innocent 'Who, me?' expression he could muster. The matron chuckled.

„Where was I? Oh yes, there's someone to see you." With that, she left and in stepped the stangest man Lily had ever seen. He was wearing a long blue robe and a pointy hat. He had a long white beard and an even longer white hair. He also had golden half-moon glasses and a twinkle in his piercing blue eyes. In fact, he couldn't look more like a wizard even if he wanted. To Lily, he looked like a grandfatherly figure. To Tom, he looked like a meddling old coot.

„Mr. Riddle, Miss Black. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

„Is that some kind of a joke?" asked Lily varily.

„No," chorused Tom and Albus together. She gaped at them.

„Prove it," she demanded. Albus looked a litte shocked, but took a long, thin stick from his sleeve and waved it. The wardrobe burst into flames. Lily yelled out in shock, but Tom raised his hand and muttered something. The flames disappeared into white mist and the wardrobe emerged unscathed. Both Albus and Lily gaped at him.

„What? You didn't expect me to actually just sit back and watch my posessions burn just like that, did you?"

„You're a wandless?" inquired Albus.

„Yup," answered Tom, popping the 'p'.

„What are you here for anyway?" asked Lily, breaking the tension.

„What? Ah yes. I'm here to inform you two that you are a witch and a wizard. I'm sure that Mr. Riddle already knows that he is, but judging on your reaction, Miss Black, I am certain that you did not know."

Lily was already hungrily eyeing the wand.

„Where can I get one of those?"

Tom noticed that the twinkle in Albus's eyes had gone out.

„All in due time, Miss Black, all in due time…"

„Where can we buy our equipment?" asked Tom. He looked like he did not trust this man.

„In Diagon Alley. I will accompany you."

„That will not be neccessary," said Lily coldly. „Just tell us where to go."

Albus raised an eyebrow. „As a Hogwarts professor, you shall address to me as 'sir' or 'professor'."

Lily raised her own eyebrow. „Yes, Sir Professor," she drawled. Tom sniggered.

The twinkle in Albus's eyes returned with a vengeance.

„The entrance to Diagon Alley can be found in Charing Cross Road. There is a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender's name is also Tom, so it should be easy to remember. Have a nice day." He turned to leave.

„Oh, and sir?" called Lily. He turned and raised an eyebrow. „Yes, Miss Black?"

„I can speak to snakes. Is this normal in the Wizarding world?"

Albus seemed to choke. „It's uncommon," he said, „but not unheard of." With that, he turned and left.

When he had gone, Tom turned to Lily with a wide smile on his face. „I _so_ told you so."

* * *

**A/N: **Fixed a couple of things. In the original script, there was Hermione Granger instead of Lilian Black and the Girl-Who-Lived was named Mary. I edited over those Hermiones or Marys that escaped the original edit.


End file.
